


Return, love me

by ranbeloved



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, First Time Blow Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Teacher-Student Relationship, have fun, idk how to do tags lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:40:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29579013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ranbeloved/pseuds/ranbeloved
Summary: Ranboo is failing his class. The easiest class he can manage, and yet he is still failing. He looks down at his test with a red F on his paper. His hands started to crumple the sides, not even noticing all the kids walking out of class. The only thought in his head is that his parents are gonna kill him.[ANTIS DNI - IF YOU FOUND THIS, YOU WERE LOOKING FOR IT]
Relationships: Ranboo/Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 204





	Return, love me

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first time writing smut, i think that's obvious. anyways leave constructive criticism lol

Ranboo is failing his class. The easiest class he can manage, and yet he is still failing. He looks down at his test with a red F on his paper. His hands started to crumple the sides, not even noticing all the kids walking out of class. The only thought in his head is that his parents are gonna kill him. 

What was he gonna do, ask for extra credit? It was an AP English course for god’s sake, he wasn’t sure if Techno would even let him redo this test. He stood staring at his paper, sighing. He felt a gaze on him and lifted his head to meet his teacher’s face right in front of him. Ranboo yelped and slid his chair back, where Techno gave him a small smile.

(Ranboo was a teacher’s pet, preferring to spend his lunch with teachers. He didn’t have many friends so he hid wherever he could, which tended to be the classroom of his English class, where Techno was. There was a calm silence whenever they were alone in the room together, although they joked around sometimes. Ranboo learned that his teacher had two brothers, which he was a twin to one of them. Also, his hair was dyed pink, and he really likes pigs. Ranboo was not gonna admit he had a slight crush on his teacher.)

“Ah, hi- I was just zoning out a bit, because, um-” Ranboo turned over the paper so Techno could see it. 

Techno sighed. “Yeah, I was going to have you stay back so I could talk about it with you. I’m not gonna sugarcoat it Ranboo, you’re failing my class. I know you have it in you to pass this class, what’s going on?”

Ranboo cast his eyes downward, a silence only filling the air for a short second. “Family issues.” He waved his hand. “You know how it is, parents are fighting and all that. Haven’t had the motivation to do any work and all that jazz.” 

“I’ll cut you some slack, I’ll let you redo this quiz. Fortunately, I don’t have any other plans so I’ll be able to help you. If you want, that is.”

Ranboo reached forward and grabbed Techno’s hands, his face full of gratitude. “Thank you so much, really. Thank you.”

Techno blushed a bit, his face softening. He reached his hand up to ruffle Ranboo’s hair and then took off to search for a paper. He found an extra copy of the test and returned it to his student’s desk. Techno placed the test right in front of Ranboo, pulling a chair up so he can sit closer and not have to stand.

“I’ll watch you do this test so I can help you whenever you want.”

Ranboo went silent and stared at the test, realizing he knew absolutely none of the subjects in it. “Um, I know nothing in this test.” He said sheepishly. “So, uhm-”

Techno hummed. “Okay.” He scooted a little bit closer to Ranboo and began to explain. “Basically-”

As Techno continued, Ranboo zoned out. The only thing he could pay attention to was the movement of Techno’s lips. They were chapped, and yet Ranboo wondered what they felt like. Techno’s hair was tied up into a twisted half-up hairstyle, his pink locks falling all the way down to his lower back. Ranboo couldn’t help but stare into Techno’s ruby eyes as he zoned out.

“-boo. Ranboo. Are you listening?” Techno clicked his pen, trying to get his student’s attention. Ranboo blinked and realized he was being talked to. “Um, yeah- sorry. What were you saying?”

“I don’t think you were.” Techno’s face went closer to Ranboo’s, their lips only a few inches apart. “Do you want to tell me you’ve been thinking?” Ranboo’s face flushed red as he felt a hand press against his crotch. 

Ranboo let out a small whimper. “N- Nothing. We should get back to work, right?” He reached for his pencil, only to feel a hand press harder down on his crotch. Ranboo couldn’t help but let out a small mewl, moving his hand to cover his mouth. 

“Wrong answer,” Techno whispered into Ranboo’s ear, before nibbling on the boy’s ear. “Techno, the door ... Someone will see us.” The teacher hummed, and walked over to the door, only a click is heard. Techno turned around with a smile and walked back to Ranboo. “Now we don’t have a problem, right?”

Ranboo’s answer was inaudible, too busy trying to hide the problem in his pants. Techno grabbed Ranboo’s face, pulling the boy’s face closer. Techno’s lips ghosted over Ranboo’s when he began to speak. “Give me a sign, I’ll stop. We can act like this never happened.”

“Continue,” Ranboo spoke one word, and Techno closed the gap between their lips. Techno bit on the bottom of Ranboo’s lip, making the boy groan. He took this opportunity to slide his tongue into Ranboo’s mouth, both of them beginning to battle for dominance. Techno disconnected from the kiss, a string of saliva connecting the both of them. 

“You’re a good boy, Ranboo. Did your parents ever tell you that?” Techno moved down to Ranboo’s neck, where he began sucking on parts of the boy’s neck. Ranboo let out small whimpers, trying to find a part of Techno to grab onto. “N-No. Never told me that.”

When the teacher finished marking up Ranboo’s neck, he moved the boy’s chin to look at him. “You’re doing so well, such a good boy.” 

Techno mumbled, palming at Ranboo’s crotch. Techno unbuttoned the other’s pants and began pulling his pants down. Ranboo lifted himself, Techno being able to successfully pull the pants down along with the underwear. 

Ranboo’s cock was hard, and already leaking pre-cum. Techno went onto his knees and started rubbing the tip of the kid’s cock, smearing the cum all over. Ranboo let out moans as Techno continued rubbing, only to stop. His tongue glided across Ranboo’s dick, making the teen give out strangled moans.

Techno looked up and admired his student. Ranboo’s face was flushed red, with his lips bruised. His eyes were shut tight, panting. Techno wanted more. The teacher moved to fully put the dick in his mouth, starting slowly to bob up and down. 

Techno’s pace gradually got faster and faster. Doing his best not to gag, he took most of the length in. While doing so, Techno’s other hand played with the kid’s balls. Ranboo let out stuttered moans, obviously doing his best to keep quiet. 

“T-Techno, I’m-” Ranboo didn’t get the rest of the sentence out, cumming inside Techno’s mouth while letting out a guttural moan.

Techno was taken aback, pulling away from the dick. “I’m sorry, oh-” Ranboo began to apologize when Techno started cleaning up the cum with his tongue, swallowing every last bit of it. 

The teacher got up. “You look so beautiful like this, ruined by a simple blow-job.” Ranboo let out a few whines, face flushed with embarrassment.

“Get up and bend over the table. I’m not done with you yet, baby boy.” Ranboo listened immediately. He bent over the table, his ass in the air. Techno purred. “Good boy, what a good boy.”

Ranboo heard drawers in the background being opened and closed. He heard mumbles from his teacher and then heard footsteps coming near him. “I’m gonna prep you, ‘kay? It might feel a bit weird now, but it’ll feel good later.” 

The boy held his breath, trusting Techno. Techno covered his fingers in lube, before inserting one finger into Ranboo. Ranboo sucked in his breath, feeling weird from the sensation. Techno gave a moment to get used to the sensation, assuming it was the boy’s first time. 

Slowly, Techno moved his finger in and out, beginning to add more. Ranboo was letting out more high-pitched moans. Techno scissored his fingers, adoring how his student squirmed by just a single movement. A third finger was added and began the same process as the first. 

After a bit of stretching, Techno figured Ranboo was ready and removed his fingers. Ranboo let out whimpers from the loss of sensation, Techno shushing him gently. Techno pulled down his pants, his cock springing out.

“Same as I said last time. It’s gonna feel weird, but it’ll feel nice soon. You’re doing so well.”

Techno lubed his cock up, panting himself as he did so. When he finished, he put the lube back down and lined his dick up with Ranboo’s hole. “Deep breaths, okay?” Ranboo nodded, and let Techno do all the work.

The man started to push in, going slowly to not hurt Ranboo. “You’re a good boy. Doing wonderful for me.” Techno murmured into Ranboo’s ear, getting a moan in the process. The full length was in Ranboo, so Techno let him get used to it. 

“You- You can continue. If you’d like, I mean.” Techno chuckled at the kid’s statement and moved his hips, his pace slow. Ranboo begins to whine and tightens around Techno, making his teacher groan and go faster.

“Ah- Mmh-” Ranboo was biting onto his sleeve, trying to not moan too loud. The sound of skin slapping filled the room with the boy’s quiet moans as Techno went faster and faster. “I’m so- so close. Please let me-” Ranboo’s words turned into rambles as Techno sped up his pace. 

Techno kept going until Ranboo let out a loud mewl, and he knew right there he found the prostate. He kept pounding into Ranboo, making the boy see stars. Ranboo’s eyes were rolling to the back of his head, weeping as he reached his climax. 

The teen was crying, doing his best not to let out even louder moans. Techno reached down to Ranboo’s cock and began stroking. “Come for me, baby boy.”

Ranboo cried out as he came, lines of cum going onto the floor. Techno kept going, Ranboo whining at the overstimulation. Techno came moments later, letting out a moan and then pulling out. Both of them sat on the floor, panting and sweaty.

Silence filled the air as both of them took the time to come down from the euphoria, and also to get their pants back on. 

“That certainly went on a different route of what I had thought of,” Ranboo mumbled, laying his head on his teacher’s chest after they both finished getting dressed up. Techno kissed Ranboo’s forehead and laughed. “Wasn’t the worst outcome though. I have to stay back and clean up the mess, so you go ahead and go home, okay?” 

Ranboo whined and hugged Techno’s waist tighter. “I don’t wanna go home. They’ll yell at me, I don’t want to be grounded for a whole month again.”

Techno got up and held out his hand for Ranboo, the other accepting the hand. Techno pulled Ranboo up, looking the teen in the eyes and holding his face in Techno’s hands. He spoke softly, a tone Ranboo’s never heard before. 

“Listen, I’ll change the grade for you. But after that, I want you to do your best so we can both leave this town, have our own life. So, go home, okay? And dream of that day.”

Techno stood up on his toes and planted a kiss onto the boy’s lips, a smile blooming on both of their faces. Ranboo nodded, and began to grab his bag, and walked over to the door.

Ranboo looked back to see Techno standing where they had made love, and they both shared a loving glance. With that, Ranboo unlocked the door and left. 

Techno sighed and looked down at the mess, and immediately got to cleaning. Clorox wipes were a godsend.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me @B00CEST on twitter, make sure u say u came from here


End file.
